


I'm here with you, okay?

by bluecarrot



Series: tumblr tumblr tumblr prompts!!! [9]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Drabble, Hamburr, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Reincarnation, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecarrot/pseuds/bluecarrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a tiny little reincarnation Hamburr drabble, on the prompt "Hey. I’m with you, okay? Always.”</p><p>for @terezi</p><p>based <a href="http://littledeconstruction.tumblr.com/post/149334103647/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you">on the drabble post.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm here with you, okay?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pensiveVisionary (hamburr)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamburr/gifts).



> written 8/24/16.

In another life, then:

Someone-who-was-Hamilton dreams he is gutshot and dying in fear. He claws at the sheets.

The one who was Aaron Burr knows not to wake the sleeper.

Finally, trembling, in tears: “I had the dream again.”  

Aaron draws him in.  “It’s just a dream.”

“I don’t want you to hate me.”

“That was a long time ago.” (Aaron does not ask _when did I_ and _why_ and _how much did I hate you_.)

“You hurt me. I died.”

“Hey. I’m with you, okay? Always.”

“You love me now,” says Alex, drifting back. “You won’t do it again.”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to kink-shame me over on tumblr @littledeconstruction


End file.
